Thor (KingMacho)
The Demigod Tourist The Big Guy with the Hammer Witless Oaf The Future King of Asgard The Man Who Wouldn't Be King The Big Blonde Dude with the Hammer First Son of Odin Blondie Your Majesty Lord of Thunder Sparkles Thunder Defender Contender Baby Man Stupid White Man Tiny Avenger Lazy Butt Banner's Friend Baby Arms Couple of Hot-Headed Fools (with Hulk) Water Smoldering Fire Seductive Lord of Thunder Seductive God of Thunder Strongest Avenger New Doug God of Hammers The Gypsy Dude Handsome Muscular Man Pirate Angel God-Man Man Heartbreaker Tubby Hairbag|species = Asgardian|citizenship = |gender = Male|age = 1057-1059|DOB = 964 A.D.|DOD = 2010 (revived by Mjølnir)|title = God of Thunder Prince of Asgard (formerly) King of Asgard (formerly) King of New Asgard (formerly)|affiliation = Asgardian Royal Family (formerly) Revengers (formerly) |status = Alive|movie = Thor Captain America: The First Avenger (drawing) The Avengers Iron Man 3 (mentioned) Thor: The Dark World Avengers: Age of Ultron Captain America: Civil War (mentioned) Doctor Strange (mid-credits scene) Spider-Man: Homecoming (mentioned) Thor: Ragnarok Avengers: Infinity War Avengers: Endgame Spider-Man: Far From Home (mentioned) Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 3 The Mighty Thor Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 4 The New Avengers: Secret Invasion The New Avengers: The Demise|tv series = Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (mentioned) Luke Cage (mentioned)|actor = }}Thor Odinson is the former king of Asgard and New Asgard, a founding member of the Avengers, and the God of Thunder. When his irresponsible and impetuous behavior reignited a conflict between Asgard and Jotunheim, Thor was denied the right to become king, stripped of his power, and banished by his father Odin to Earth. While exiled on Earth, Thor learned humility, finding love with Jane Foster, and helped save his new friends from a destructive threat sent by his adoptive brother Loki. Due to his selfless act of sacrifice, Thor redeemed himself in his father's eyes and was granted his power once more, which he then used to defeat Loki's schemes of genocide. Upon being welcomed back to Asgard as a hero, Thor was forced to return to Earth in order to retrieve Loki after he had survived falling through a black hole and had begun his attempt at world domination, having taken possession of the Tesseract. Thor joined the Avengers under the guidance of S.H.I.E.L.D. and stood with them to stop the schemes of his own adopted brother, eventually following the newly formed team as they battled against Loki's army of the Chitauri during the Battle of New York until Loki was eventually defeated by the Avengers, captured and returned onto Asgard to await justice for his crimes against Earth. Thor returned to Asgard having defeated his brother's schemes, as he then helped the Asgardian Armies restore peace across all of the Nine Realms during the Marauders' War. However, the peace proved to be short lived as Thor then fought the Dark Elves during the Second Dark Elf Conflict as they had attempted to plunge the Nine Realms into eternal darkness. During these events, Thor was reunited with Jane Foster who had become host to the Aether and a target of the Dark Elves, with Thor being forced to free Loki from imprisonment for his aid. Eventually, the Aether was removed from Foster's body and Loki seemingly sacrificed his life saving Thor from Kurse, leading to the Dark Elves and Malekith's defeat. Thor renounced his claim to the throne and left Asgard for Earth so he could stay with Foster. During his stay on Earth, Thor helped the Avengers once again, this time in their attempts to locate Loki's Scepter. This also lead to him joining the fight against HYDRA. Following HYDRA's defeat and the capture of Baron Wolfgang von Strucker, the team had to stop the newly created Ultron, a rogue invention inadvertently created by Tony Stark which had threatened to wipe out all of humanity and replace it with its own Ultron Sentries. Once Ultron had been defeated, Thor promised his Avengers allies that he would return and went back to Asgard to investigate the visions he saw when being manipulated by Scarlet Witch of the Infinity Stones. In his investigations, Thor also discovered that Loki was still alive and had usurped Odin's royal throne during Thor's absence. To aid in both pursuing his brother and finding his father to return peace to Asgard, Thor sought help from Doctor Strange. However, Thor was just too late to save his own father from death. Shortly afterwards, Thor met Hela, the Goddess of Death and his sister. In the wake of his first encounter with Hela, Thor's hammer Mjølnir was destroyed and he was banished to Sakaar, where he was forced to compete in the Contest of Champions. After a reunion and subsequent fight with Hulk, the pair allied with the rogue Valkyrie in order to save Asgard and escape Sakaar. After battling with Hela and losing an eye to her, Thor then had Loki unleash Ragnarök and destroy Asgard, killing Hela in the process, although he escaped with the remaining Asgardians. Declaring that Asgard was all its people and not a place, Thor accepted his newfound position as king and decided to relocate the Asgardians on Earth. Tragedy only continued to follow Thor. As they were en route to Earth, their ship was attacked by Thanos and the Black Order, who sought the Tesseract which Loki took from Asgard's vault at the last moment. Thor witnessed Thanos take the stone and murder his brother before he was flung from the ship and left for dead. He was picked up by the Guardians of the Galaxy and had teamed up with Rocket Raccoon and Groot to travel to Nidavellir. With the help of the Dwarf Eitri, Thor crafted Stormbreaker, and aided the nation of Wakanda and the Avengers in defeating the Outriders and confronting Thanos. However, Thor squandered his chance to kill Thanos with his new weapon and Thanos activated the completed Infinity Gauntlet and erased half the universe's population from existence before he escaped. After the Avengers were joined by Captain Marvel, the team traveled to Titan II, where Thor and the Avengers ambushed and interrogated Thanos, discovering that the Titan destroyed the stones and the gauntlet itself, ensuring that a reversal of his actions was now impossible. Enraged, Thor beheaded Thanos using Stormbreaker and left the planet. Following Thanos' death, Thor left the Avengers and relocated to Tønsberg, Norway, where he and the surviving Asgardians resettled, renaming the town New Asgard. Five years later, Hulk and Rocket traveled to New Asgard to convince the now-overweight Thor to rejoin the team after discovering how to travel through time. Thor joined the Avengers on their Time Heist and participated in the Battle of Earth, where he fought Thanos again alongside Captain America and Iron Man, the latter sacrificing his life to eliminate Thanos and his armies. After attending Stark's funeral, Thor decided to go with the Guardians of the Galaxy, proclaiming Valkyrie to succeed him as the new ruler of the Asgardians. Powers and Abilities Asgardian Physiology: As the son of the Asgardian King Odin, Thor possesses incredible supernatural powers and superhuman attributes far surpassing many other Asgardians, with only his father and older sister being his superior in power. With the death of Odin and Hela, Thor is currently the most powerful Asgardian within the Nine Realms and the cosmos. As Asgard's warrior prince, Thor trained in the arts of battle, which he has practiced for thousands of years. He is recognized to relying solely on his superior fighting ability, strength, and nigh invulnerability. Following his banishment to Earth, Thor greatly withholds his power unless fighting someone with similar strength and durability. Due to his immense power and disciplined perspective, Thor often has to hold back during a fight due to the destruction his strength may cause to his surroundings, such as his fight on the Helicarrier with Hulk, but even then he is still easily powerful enough to overpower multiple superhuman enemies and even overpower or at least contend with powerful beings such as Hulk and Loki. When he does let loose with his powers, Thor is capable of decimating much of his surroundings, such as when he shattered an entire ice shelf during a battle on Jotunheim, and defeating a powerful being empowered by an Infinity Stone, such as Malekith. After getting his full powers, Thor became powerful enough to contend with the true first-born of Odin and his older sister Hela. Odin implies that Thor has the potential to surpass him in the future. Wielding Stormbreaker, Thor is the only hero who made a successful attempt at severely wounding Thanos, with Thanos himself suggesting that if Thor hit him in the head with Stormbreaker he may have been able to kill him. * Super Strength: As an Asgardian, specifically the son of Odin, Thor is the third strongest Asgardian of his time, surpassed only by Odin and Hela, and with their deaths, he is now the strongest Asgardian alive. His incredible superhuman strength enables him to easily overpower hordes of normal humans, Frost Giants, Chitauri, Marauders, Dark Elves, Ultron Sentries, Outriders and various other species within or beyond the Nine Realms. He can lift or move immensely heavy objects effortlessly, such as when he was able to easily catch a falling car with one arm during Battle of Sokovia, saving the family trapped inside it, and flip a large, wide ceremonial table over on Asgard. He can also easily crush extremely durable objects - such as Iron Man's gauntlets - as if he was crushing a soda can. Thor's strength extends to his ability to leap great distances. With his strength, Thor is able to take on multiple enemies at once, using Mjølnir to send large groups of enemies, like the Frost Giants, the Chitauri, or Ultron Sentries, multiple ones at once, with each strike. Using his weapon Mjølnir, Thor's strength is compounded, as he is able to swing his mighty hammer with great speed and force. Thor's strength is so great, that he can throw his hammer with enough force to break through nearly any barrier, whether it be stone, metal or dark energy. Thor was also strong enough to overpower the Destroyer, which had overwhelmed the likes of Sif and the Warrior Three combined, and even while holding back his strength, was stronger than Loki even while holding back, as he was able to beat his brother eventually when he was using Gungnir and Scepter wielding his hammer. Notably, he kicked Loki with enough force to shatter glass, lifted his brother off the ground and slammed him with enough force to stun him in their second duel. He also overpowered Iron Man in his Mark VI even despite being empowered by Thor's electricity. * Invulnerability: Thor's skin, muscle and bone tissue are several times denser then normal humans and is almost indestructible, much more so than normal Asgardians to the point that Gamoraclaimed that Thor's muscles felt as if they were "made of Cotati metal fibers". Even when he was stripped of his powers, Thor was still amazingly resilient due to his dense body, withstanding being hit by a van with ease and only being seemingly killed by a punch from the Destroyer. When he is at full power and armed with Mjölnir, Thor possesses invulnerability, including resistance to powerful energy blasts, immense blunt force trauma, falls from great heights, explosions and various other opposing forces. He withstood the extreme cold of Jotunheim, the extreme heat of Muspelheim, survived a direct near point-blank range blast from Gungnir blasting him out of Odin's chamber, and falling several hundred feet to the ground, showing no visible signs of injury. Thor withstood a 400%-charged repulsor blast from Iron Man, was completely unaffected and uninjured by Quicksilver smashing into him at supersonic speeds, took a mighty punch from Hulk with only a minor nosebleed, and even withstood the full force of the Destroyer's energy blasts. * Super Speed: Thor can move at great superhuman speeds. Thor tackled Hulk through the wall of a Helicarrier in a split second, visibly appearing as a blur. He also proves capable of overwhelming Hulk in hand-to-hand combat during their second fight, able to easily dodge his feral attacks and land his own blows and get a grip on him. * Super Agility: Thor's agility, dexterity, balance, and bodily coordination make him a great warrior for battle. He moves with incredible grace and speed despite his considerable size and body density. He was able to dodge the wing of a jet fighter thrown at him by Hulk, as well as dodging many of Hulk's hammer and battle-ax blows and outmaneuvering him in their second battle. * Super Stamina: Thor's advanced musculature is considerably more efficient than that of a normal human and most other Asgardians. As a result, his muscles produce practically no fatigue toxins during physical activity compared to those of humans and most other members of his race. His virtually inexhaustible stamina enables him to exert himself at peak capacity for an undefined period of time without tiring at all. * Super Reflexes: Thor can react and dodge objects traveling at high speeds, with him dodging many of Hulk's blows during the Contest of Champions and he was able to blast away swords thrown by Hela as soon as they were sent sent flying towards him. He was also able to dodge intense Odinforce beams from the Destroyer and deflect them with his hammer. * Advanced Healing Factor: Despite his astounding resistance to injury, it is possible to injure Thor. After seemingly being killed by the Destroyer and proving himself worthy of Mjölnir, Thor regained his full power and immediately healed himself in seconds. Seconds after being stabbed in the stomach by Loki using Gungnir on the Bifrost bridge, Thor calls forth a thunderbolt with Mjölnir knocking down Loki and stands up completely healed. He was also stabbed by one of Loki's throwing knives but it did little more than distract and annoy him. His most impressive healing feat was him surviving in the core of a reigniting star so he could forge his new weapon Stormbreaker. While he was only left as a charred husk he was able to regenerate to 100% in what appeared to be mere minutes. * Advanced Immunity: When he is at full power or armed with Mjölnir, Thor possesses immunity to human ailments as diseases, toxins, poisons, corrosion, fire, electrocution, asphyxiation, lead and radiation poisoning. * Advanced Longevity: Like all Asgardians, Thor is extremely long-lived, as he ages far slower than normal humans. He was more than likely born shortly before the last Great War between the Asgardians and the Jotuns. Making him over a thousand years old. Humans' life spans are comparable to the blink of an eye to him. * Weather Manipulation: Thor was born with the power to control weather storms, with it being the reason he is called the "God of Thunder". Even before Thor unlocked his powers, he still displayed a level of control over weather, able to manipulate parts of it, although his focus always seemed to be somewhere else so whenever events of him displaying this power occurred his mind was elsewhere. Among them was when he was able to keep rain from touching Jane Foster as a downpour occurred as well as when he began to generate sparks of lightning from his hands after becoming furious. He began to unlock the full potential of his abilities during his encounter with Hela, and is now able to generate rather large storm clouds and create thunder. * Electric Manipulation: Thor was born with the ability to generate, control and project electrical energy, with him thus being dubbed the "God of Thunder". Even while unable to personally harness it and needing Mjölnir to focus his powers over electricity, Thor's electric bolts were already strong enough that it was able to blacken an Aether-enhanced Malekith, take down two Chitauri Leviathans and a large amount of the aliens, and his electrical powers was already potent enough that Thor could generate incredible enough levels of electricity as to help Iron Man swiftly smite the falling Sokovia City to oblivion. Following Odin's death and visions from his father's spirit, Thor finally fully unlocked his electrical powers and his powers over lightning are enhanced to the point where he could generate incredible amounts of electrical energy from his own body and summon thunder and lightning from the sky, all without the use of Mjølnir. His new ability allows him to seamlessly integrate lightning into his fighting sequences against Hulk in the Contest of Champions, and then later against Hela and her undead army. He becomes able to use lightning to pull and hurl enemies, blast projectiles to pieces, and infuse his weapons with electricity. Thor's generated lightning bolts grew so powerful that he was able to easily send an enraged Hulk flying back and visibly stun him for a time and even temporarily stun and knock down Hela herself with a single respective blast. * Flight: Thor is able to hover and glide in the air. He was able to grab onto Hulk and lift him several feet in the air while they were fighting in the Contest of Champions. He was also able to hover across the Bifrost Bridge multiple times during his final encounter with his sister Hela. He was able to launch himself into the air from the Asgardian palace to the middle of the Bifrost within moments. With Stormbreaker; Thor is capable of full flight. * Teleportation: With Stormbreaker; Thor can now teleport to any location in all of existence with a mere thought. * Weight Manipulation: Mjølnir's enchantment allows its worthy wielders to swing it nearly effortlessly yet in reality it is extremely heavy to an average person. Its ability to manipulate its weight allows Thor to hurl Mjølnir at great speeds or alternatively by holding onto the leather thong and whirling it like a flail, use the hammer as a thrashing vortex. In Jotunheim, he bashes the Frost Giants around him, then throws Mjølnir, making it hit multiple Frost Giants in its path in moments. Quicksilver, Loki and Hulk were pinned down by Mjølnir's awesome weight, though also due to them being unworthy to wield it. * Energy Projection: With Mjølnir, Thor could project blasts, waves and bolts of electrical energy of various sizes and intensities. While the hammer can generate electrical energy, it can channel more energy from the lightning storms it creates to summon its lightning for powerful energy attacks. With Mjølnir, Odin could project a powerful beam of golden light and use it to take away all of Thor's superhuman powers, destroy what was left of Thor's armor after stripping much of it off of him, and ultimately send him flying into the Bifrost. * Armor Generation: By summoning lightning from the sky into Mjølnir, Thor's clothes are transformed into his combat armor. The hammer was also able to transform Thor's clothing into those worn by humans, while it could appear as an umbrella. With the use of Stormbreaker, Thor is able to transform his clothing into his combat armor once more. * Weapon Summoning: Mjølnir obeyed Thor's summons as though it was driven by a form of intelligence. Mjølnir went to Thor when it was in a crater miles away, arriving in seconds. Mjølnir would return to Thor whenever he threw it at an opponent. While battling Hulk in a hanger of the Helicarrier, Thor summoned Mjølnir from another room and it came crashing through the Helicarrier to get to him. Thor's newest weapon, Stormbreaker, retains Mjølnir's ability to be summoned and telekinetically controlled by the user. * Master Combatant: Thor is the greatest and most powerful warrior in Asgard since Odin and Hela have currently been deceased. He is one of the most skilled fighters in the Nine Realms, as he has been trained in the arts of war and various Asgardian fighting techniques. He is therefore extremely masterful in many areas of combat, including hand-to-hand combat and various forms of weaponry available in Asgard(primarily swords and spears), though he usually prefers to wield his hammer Mjølnir. Thor is known to be very cunning and intuitive in battles and in warfare. Even when rendered mortal and stripped of his strength and powers, Thor utilized his sheer vast fighting skills to overpower nearly a dozen highly skilled S.H.I.E.L.D. operatives in hand-to-hand combat, as the very impressed Phil Coulson stated "Thor made his men, some of the most highly trained professionals in the world, look like a bunch of minimum wage mall cops." At full power, Thor has fought and defeated over a hundred Marauder warriors in Vanaheim, beaten several armed Asgardian soldiers without needing to use his hammer with ease, battled hordes of Frost Giants with great ease in Jotunheim, as well as numerous hordes of Chitauri aliens in the Battle of New York. During the Battle of Sokovia, Thor fought and destroyed many Ultron Sentries effortlessly, prompting an irritated Ultron to tackle him away and deal with Thor personally. Thor was also able to overpower the extremely formidable Destroyer, which even the combined might of Lady Sif and the Warriors Three failed to do, maneuver around the larger Hulk and strike the latter with ease, and could easily handle Loki in both of their altercations while holding back to not kill him, not only always gaining the upper hand over his brother despite Loki putting up a considerable fight but upon being enraged in their second fight, he was able to swiftly overtake Loki without needing his hammer and defeat him when he had the Scepter. Thor even went toe-to-toe with the extremely skilled and experienced Aether-enhanced Malekith, and ultimately defeated the latter after a prolonged battle. Thor also easily defeated hordes of Surtur's Muspelheim warriors, took down a weakened version of Surtur himself and dominated the equally strong Hulk in the Contest of Champions, despite Hulk's skill having grown so much he was undefeatable in the contest, displaying a substantially superior fighting level, as Hulk only managed to hit Thor when he was surprised and off-guard while Thor was easily able to counter most of Hulk's blows both in armed and hand-to-hand combat and land several blows and with his full powers, he swiftly outmatched Hulk, with only Grandmaster's interference keeping Thor from winning. Thor was even capable of standing up the far more powerful and experienced Hela in their second fight, who had single-handedly massacred the top-elite Asgardian warrior Valkyrie and all the Einherjar, able to briefly outmaneuver her even unarmed while she had her Necrosword before ultimately being overpowered and having his right eye gouged out. Upon gaining his full powers, Thor was able to effortlessly defeat all of Hela's undead troops with his bare hands and with aid from Valkyrie was able to fight Hela to a prolonged standstill. Thor also survived his first battle with Thanos and despite having been easily defeated and badly pummeled, managed to surprise and land a hit on him before getting easily kicked away. After acquiring Stormbreaker and regaining his armor, Thor effortlessly killed many Outriders and destroyed their ships and, by focusing all of his power into a single blow, was the only hero able to surprise and severely injure Thanos. When facing the 2014 Thanos, Thor fought the hardest against the Mad Titan out of himself, Captain America and Iron Man, managing to disarm Thanos of his sword. * Hammer Mastery: Thor is exceptionally proficient in using his war hammer Mjølnir, due to centuries of practice wielding it, and he is also extremely proficient in hammer throwing. He even had been able to use Mjølnir as a powerful defense tool, blocking energy shots from the Destroyer, Loki's Scepter, Chitauri weaponry, Malekith's Aether, and even Surtur's Twilight Sword (though Surtur was notably not at full power then). His overall skill in using Mjølnir in combat had allowed him to best Loki twice using the equally powerful Scepter and Gungnir despite later admitting he was holding back, stalemate the Aether-enhanced Malekith, kill Surtur, effortlessly defeat multiple enemies be it Frost Giants, Ultron's sentries or Surtur's warriors. Thor's hammer fighting skills are also highly adaptable, as displayed when he used a far bulkier Sakaaran hammer to battle Hulk in the Contest of Champions due to his hammer having been destroyed and was able to dominate Hulk and break his axe, although Hulk managed to use his growing rage to catch a blow from Thor using said hammer and then surprise and disarm him. * Sword Mastery: Thor is highly accomplished in swordsmanship, with him choosing a pair of blades out of all available weapons for the Contest of Champions, and managing to block several strikes from Hulk with them, though the swords broke in the process. Thor later used another pair of blades against Hela in their second battle and was able to momentarily hold his own against her, though Thor was quickly disarmed. Armor * First Asgardian Armor: His first set of armor had a collared blue tunic with red piping, and black pants. Over the blue shirt he wore a black vest emblazoned with silver overlay. He wore a bright red cape that connected at the shoulders of his vest. His arms were covered in a form of chain-mail and he wore detailed, black, knee-high boots. * Second Asgardian Armor: Thor’s second set of armor worn while fighting in the forest with Captain America and Iron Man. It was sleeveless with a black top covered in silver plates. It has blue pants and black boots. It had red wristbands covered with silver arm bracers. It also had a bright red cape. During Thor's stay on the Helicarrier he removed portions of his armor such as his cape, larger arm bracers and part of his chest plate, while in the more relaxed setting. While heading into the Battle of New York he re-donned his cape and heavier portions of his armor, adding to it a set of chain-mail sleeves as seen in the first set. * Third Asgardian Armor: The Third set was a layered, collared, black vest with gold plates and blue accents worn over a chain-mail shirt. The vest continued into a loincloth which hung over chain-mail and leather pants. The sleeves ended at arm-bracers similar-looking to the vest with a red underside. He wore knee-high brown boots with gold piping. * Fourth Asgardian Armor: Thor's second set of Asgardian Armor featured a more warrior, viking styled-outfit. This set was sleeveless and had no sort of chain-mail on. He had a black vest with a brown leather strap across, copper plates that only held up his red cape, brown leather gauntlets, a dark brown leather belt, a brown tunic, black pants and black boots covered in dark brown leather layers. * Gladiator Outfit: This outfit is a modified version of his fourth Asgardian Armor, let alone mentioning his new haircut. He dons salvaged Sakaaran armored pieces along with it. His cape is ripped, along with a red design that goes down his vest, a blue armored shoulder pad on his left arm and a blue armored kick pad on his right boot. * Fifth Asgardian Armor: Thor's Fourth set of armor, donned following the escape of Asgard's destruction but before Thanos' attack, was comprised of a layered, collared black vest containing his recurring silver plates, navy blue pants and short strapped leather gloves. After attaining Stormbreaker, Thor added his signature red cape and chain-mail sleeves in preparation to the Fourth Set for his rematch with Thanos. He wore this same set of armor during the Battle of Earth. * Guardians of the Galaxy Armor: Once he joined the Guardians of the Galaxy and lost quite a few pounds of weight, he wore a set of armor, reminiscent of Vikings. His outfit in this film is based loosely off of the outfit Thor wore in the TV show The Incredible Hulk Returns. * Sixth Asgardian Armor: Upon returning to New Asgard and facing new threats, as well as shredding down a tiny bit of weight than before, he wore a capeless and sleeveless outfit that would glow. His outfit in this film is based off of his Ultimate Marvel outfit. * Guardians of the Galaxy Outfit: When returning to space, he ditched armor and began wearing a more Ravager looking outfit. He wore a dark gray leather jumpsuit with a small black cape and boots, as well as a utility belt, armored gauntlets and boots. * Seventh Asgardian Armor: In the midst of The New Avengers's battle against the Skrulls, Thor donned another set of Asgardian Armor. This set of armor is based off of his Marvel Now oufit. * Eighth Asgardian Armor: When returning to help off The New Avengers one last time against Galactus, even in old age, he donned his final set of armor, along with an eye patch from his lost eye.. This outfit is based off of his Old Thor outfit. Category:Asgardians Category:Characters Category:Gods Category:Warriors Category:Gladiators Category:Avengers Category:Guardians of the Galaxy